1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoes and more particularly pertains to a new shoe having removable heels for permitting a user to wear a single pair of shoes which can be used in high heel form and in a flat form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoes is known in the prior art. More specifically, shoes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art shoes include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,219,946; 4,214,384; 4,805,320; 3,946,505; Des. 347,937; and 4,062,132.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shoe having removable heels. The inventive device includes a sole having opposite heel and toe ends. The lower surface of the sole has a hole therein located towards the heel end of the sole. The hole has a perimeter with a number of sides. Each of the sides of the perimeter of the hole has an aperture into the sole. A heel is also provided and has a block outwardly extended from its upper end. The block also has a number of sides with each of the sides of the block associated with a side of the perimeter of the hole. The block is removably inserted into the hole of the lower surface of the sole and each of the sides of the block has a detent which are inserted into the aperture of their associated side of the perimeter of the hole.
In these respects, the shoe having removable heels according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a user to wear a single pair of shoes which can be used in high heel form and in a flat form.